Give Me Back My Heart
by Evenstar M
Summary: ... E tudo o que eu disse é o que eu realmente sinto... Eu quero tentar, Duo. Senão nunca vou conseguir te esquecer depois... [Yaoi 1x2]


_**Autora:**__ Likaah_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2_

_**Gênero: **__Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de GW me pertence, infelizmente. Até porque se pertencesse, com certeza não seria como a gente conhece..._

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Mady, Niu, Fabie e Blanxe. Sem vocês, e principalmente sem a Blanxe, essa fic jamais seria possível. Eu agradeço muito a todas pela amizade e apoio. Essa fic é de vocês._

* * *

**_Give Me Back My Heart_**

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Eu queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. E que nada _disso_ estivesse acontecendo. Que nenhuma das minhas lembranças tivesse sido verdadeira. Que nenhuma das minhas lágrimas tivesse sido tão em vão. Eu... Queria que essa dor que eu sinto agora não fosse tão dolorosa.

Engraçado a gente pensar em como as coisas passam rápido. Tão rápido como vêm, elas se vão, e quando olhamos pra trás, elas parecem tão distantes que às vezes nos perguntamos se tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu. E curiosamente, quando paramos pra lembrar delas, vemos que estão tão próximas que é como se pudéssemos vivê-las de novo. E de novo, e de novo…

Aaaah chega !

Definitivamente não tenho jeito para isso. Definitivamente não fui feito para falar sobre o que sinto, o que penso, o que amo. Não posso tentar imaginar um jeito de botar tudo pra fora e finalmente me livrar desse bolo na garganta sem derramar uma lágrima. Não posso, não consigo. E não preciso, que isso fique bem claro. Queria muito saber quem foi que inventou essa merda de que 'homem não chora'. O diabo se não chora ! Eu choro. Eu. Choro. E por mais que me sinta mal ao fazer isso, não acho que seja uma fraqueza. Definitivamente.

**Flashback**

DeathScythe diz: Ah, achei uma música linda ! Olha só, o nome dela é 'Give me Back My Heart'. Vou te passar a letra Hee o/

Wing diz: Ok. passa

DeathScythe diz: Gostou da letra? Give me back my heart...

Wing diz: Não posso.

DeathScythe diz: Não pode o quê ? oo'

Wing diz: Não posso devolver seu coração...

DeathScythe diz: É? E porque não?

Wing diz: Se eu devolver... tenho medo de te perder pra sempre. Se eu fizer isso, quando vou te esquecer? Nunca, eu acho... Eu prefiro tentar e saber porque me lamentar depois do que deixar você ir sem saber o porquê. Isso pode soar egoísta e até mesmo obsessivo mas... o que eu posso fazer se estou louco por você?

DeathScythe diz: . Você é mesmo um bobo... aposto que tirou isso tudo de algum lugar, até mesmo de alguma letra de música ! Hahahahahaha

Wing diz: Não é verdade... fiz agora pra você. E tudo o que eu disse é o que eu realmente sinto... Eu quero tentar, Duo. Senão nunca vou conseguir te esquecer depois...

Duo sorriu docemente, sentindo lágrimas correrem por sua face. Sussurrou baixinho:

- Eu também... não vou conseguir te esquecer, Hee... não vou conseguir tão cedo.

**Fim do Flashback**

Olho para a tela do computador e me sinto assustado com o que vejo. O que houve? Como pode tudo o que eu estava pensando nesses 10 minutos ter aparecido no Word à minha frente? Realmente estranho. Então percebo que minhas mãos estão apoiadas na mesa que suporta meu computador, ao mesmo tempo em que olho para a janela do meu quarto.

Está chovendo... Como naquele dia...

Meus passos até a janela para fechá-las são tão pesados que por um momento tenho a nítida impressão de estar sentindo neles o meu próprio coração.

'_Eu quero tentar, Duo... Senão nunca vou conseguir te esquecer depois...'_

De repente o som da chuva pára e meu quarto está silencioso. As luzes apagadas, somente a fraca iluminação proveniente da lua me permite distinguir meu computador entre os cômodos que vislumbro. Ele está na mesa ao lado da cômoda do som, rodeado por livros e CDs, como sempre. Mas algo nele está mudado em relação há 5 minutos atrás. Sua tela não mais está acesa, nem reflete meus sentimentos.

Você mentiu pra mim, Heero.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_Bom, acima e antes de tudo, essa é a primeira fic que faço, então acho que não tenho muito o que comentar... E ela realmente tem um valor especial pra mim. Vou tentar atualizar na medida do possível, o que espero não demorar muito, hehehehe... Espero que todos gostem! _

**_Lika_**


End file.
